


To Be or Not To Be

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and the Phantoms, jatp - Fandom
Genre: Bobby’s good, F/M, Julie’s a ghost and the boys are alive, Other, alive!boys, ghost!Julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Twenty-five years ago, Julie Molina died. So... how is she here talking to these four boys?
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106





	To Be or Not To Be

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT IF I SHOULD TURN THIS INTO A WHOLE STORY

Julie had been sick. Julie had been very, very sick and her family didn't know what to do.

It had started slowly. She was tired, and wasn't overly hungry, but her parents had chalked it up to her being a teenager. They were wrong. 

The doctors had tried to help her, but in the end, there was nothing they could do. 

While Julie was alive, she had spent every waking hour making music. Rose Molina had raised a musical prodigy. 

Towards the end of her life, Julie knew that she probably wasn't going to make it. She had made peace with the situation. She only hoped that her family would be okay. She and her mother wrote one last song together. Using her strength, Julie recorded the song and placed it on a CD, tucking it under the removable piano bench top. She knew that when her mother was ready, she would find it. 

That had been twenty five years ago. The Molina family had since moved away from their house, leaving the garage studio alone. They couldn't clean it out. 

The Holden family had moved in after them. Their eldest son, Alex, had grown up to appreciate the garage. He and his band eventually turned it into their practice space. 

"Let's move the piano so we have more space," Luke said, and the four boys began to push it. Reggie then tried to pick up the bench, but the top came off. Under it, were music books, and a CD. 

"What's that?" Bobby asked, peaking over the boy's shoulder. Reggie shrugged. 

"I don't know. Alex, hand me your laptop," he said, and the blonde handed him the object. He inserted the disk, and a message popped up on the screen. It was clearly an audio recording. Reggie pressed play. 

"Here's the one thing I want you to know. You got some place to go. Life's a test, yes, but you go toe-to-toe. You don't give up, no, you grow," the beautiful voice sang. The boys nodded along, curious. They then heard a loud noise coming from... above? 

A loud scream filled the garage, and the four boys covered their ears, looking around frantically as the noise became louder. In a burst of light, a person landed on their floor. 

Julie groaned, pushing her body up from the ground, panting. 

"How'd I get back here?" Julie asked, looking around. The last thing she remembered was the too bright hospital room. 

She then made eye contact with Alex, and they both began to scream. Hearing Alex scream, the other boys also screamed. They grabbed onto each other, backing up. 

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" Julie exclaimed, holding her arms around her body. Her pink sweater and whitewashed jeans were doing nothing to make her look more intimidating, but the boys still cowered. Alex grabbed a cross from the wall behind him, holding it out towards her. She shook her head, sighing. 

"I could ask you the same thing," Alex said, and Julie looked around. She gasped.

"My piano!" She exclaimed, rushing towards it. She plucked two keys, closing her eyes with relief. She then looked around. "But those aren't my instruments." 

"I'm lost," Luke said, huddling with his friends.

"She seems nice" Reggie said, and Alex squinted.

"Did you forget the part where she literally fell into my house."

"Maybe she's a witch," Bobby said, and Reggie nodded in serious agreement. They then turned around, seeing the girl sit down at the piano, staring at the instrument. She stood up, walking towards them.

"Who are you?" She asked them. 

"Luke." 

"Bobby."

"Alex."

"Reggie."

"Okay," she said, trying to stay calm. "I'm Julie."

"How'd you get in here?" Reggie asked her. Julie shrugged, staring at the floor.

"I'm not really sure," she said. "One minute, I was in this dark room, the next I'm back here." 

"That doesn't explain anything," Alex said. 

"What are you four doing in here? How did you get your stuff in here so quickly?" She asked. The four boys stared at her, before turning around for another huddle.

"She's obviously crazy," Luke said. 

"Don't say that, Luke," Alex said.

"Let's ask her some more questions," Bobby said. They then turned around. Alex held the cross he had been holding out, but it moved directly through her body. 

"You said that this was your house. What do you mean?" Luke asked. 

"This is my house," she said. "Thought we established that." 

Bobby's eyes widened. He suddenly remembered why this odd girl looked so familiar. "Oh my god," he said.

"What?" The boys asked.

"You're Julie Molina," he said, pointing at her, and he suddenly had her undivided attention. 

"Yeah?" She asked, and Bobby began to pace. 

"That's impossible," "how do you know my name?" They said at the same time. Bobby turned around to face her.

"Julie. What year do you think it is?"

"It's 1995?" She said, looking between the four. "It's 1995, right?"

"Guys," Luke said. 

"Julie," Bobby said, seeing her begin to panic. "I need you to believe what I'm about to say."

"Okay," she said in a timid voice.

"It's 2020. I'm... I'm Carrie Wilson's son," he said, standing still and making eye contact with the girl so she would know he was serious. As the ghost comprehended what he had said, she stumbled back, sitting down on the floor. Luke took his phone out, googling her name. There was only one link, and it led to a local newspaper. Yeah. That was Julie Molina. 

"I've been dead for twenty five years? How is that possible?" She asked quietly. This was overwhelming to say the least. She then looked up, quickly wiping her eyes and standing up. She looked at Bobby, taking in his appearance. She saw a small amount of Carrie in him. Carrie, her best friend.

Luke continued to read the article. Julie's face morphed into one of confusion.

"What's that?" She asked, and Luke fiddled with his phone.

"A phone," he said obviously, before remembering the situation. Julie closed her eyes, dragging a hand across her face. 

"I... I need a minute," she said, poofing out of the garage.

Julie wasn't sure where she was going, but eventually landed in the kitchen of her house. Except... it wasn't hers anymore. The decor was completely different, and the people now occupying the house were in no way her parents. She backed away, phasing through a wall. Julie closed her eyes tightly. There was no way this was happening. 

She poofed her way onto the streets of LA, watching as people walked through her. Cringing, she moved to the side, taking in the fashion and people. Things were different. She appeared back in the garage, seeing the boys talking in hushed tones. Interrupting them, she began to speak.

"Can you guys fill me in?" She asked, and they jumped, startled. "I think I've missed a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, bookmark, send kudos, and check out my other works. PLEASE COMMENT IF THIS SHOULD REMAIN A ONESHOT OR CONTINUE AS A STORY


End file.
